Bramblestar's true love
by BrutisISHERE
Summary: What would happen if Bramblestar had chosen Jessy over Squirrelflight? Read to find out. This is my first story so please be kind to give me suggestions on what I need to improve on!


It had been several moons since Jessy had left ThunderClan to return to her Twolegs. Bramblestar wondered if she had gotten home safely and was happy. He thought about her every day and hoped that maybe one day he would see her again. He tried to work things out with Squirrelflight but there was no such luck. She had lied to him, and he didn't think she could be forgiven. Not only that but, after meeting Jessy he didn't think he could ever go back to Squirrelflight. He still trusted her as his deputy but nothing more.

Bramblestar was lying in his den when Squirrelflight walked in. He glanced up at her then looked away. She just glared at him with fury in her green eyes and said, "Bramblestar, you need to move on. Jessy is not coming back and you need to tend to your clan. They need you out there". "I know, I know, Bramblestar whispered barely audible. Squirrelflight was burning with anger and hatred. "Unbelievable Bramblestar. You were never like this before. I don't know what is wrong with you but for right now I'm taking over as leader. When you decide not to be so selfish and self-centered then come talk to me." She stormed out of his den and left Bramblestar speechless.

When the moon was high in the sky, Bramblestar took a little walk. He needed some fresh air over what happened this morning. Bramblestar heard a voice in his head telling him that Squirrelflight was right. He needed to get over Jessy and start leading his clan. But how dare she come in my den and tell me how to live my life, he thought. I'M the leader, NOT her, he kept telling himself this but he wasn't so sure he meant those words because as he left the clan no cat seemed to notice or care. "I'm leaving the clan!" he yelled to the stars. No seemed to hear him. Bramblestar didn't care though. His clan didn't need him apparently nor did he need them. He would go about living as a rouge. He decided that he wasn't the ThunderClan leader anymore and headed off towards some of the Twoleg dens where Jessy lived. He didn't plan on becoming a kittypet, he just wanted to see to Jessy.

At about the crack of dawn, he was very close to Jessy's home. The sky showed signs of early morning with a milky pale sunrise. Bramblestar tried to get to Jessy faster but he kept tripping over things in this unfamiliar territory. He also asked himself many questions like, will she want to see me? What if she has found a mate? Is she content to living as a kittypet? He had so many questions that he didn't hear a fox coming up right behind him. He shrieked in pain when it had bitten him on his right hind leg. The fox then bit his other back leg making him unable to move. He tried to land a blow on the fox but he was losing a lot of blood very fast. The world around him started to go blurry as the fox picked him up and started to jostle him around. He heard someone call his name and jump on the foxes back tearing at it. That's when he passed out.

"Bramblestar" He heard a voice call his name. He opened his eyes to see Firestar standing over him. His fiery orange fur shimmering against the moonlight. "Bramblestar" he called again. Bramblestar just gazed up at him wondering if he was dead, remembering the fight with the fox. Firestar just chuckled knowing what he was thinking. "No, Bramblestar you are not dead. I've just come to talk to you because I want to ask you a single question. Why did you leave ThunderClan? Bramblestar just stared at him mystified. "I... I d-don't know Firestar" he stammered. "Bramblestar actually you do know. You just followed you heart". "Is that bad?" Bramblestar asked. "No. The same thing happened to my daughter, Leafpool. At first it had brought her pain but as she watched her sons grow up she was filled with happiness. She then knew that she had made the right choice." "T-thank you Firestar. Does this mean leaving the clan was a good choice?" "Bramblestar I told you to follow your heart and if it leads you away from your clan, then so be it. I will always be with you and I will not think any differently about you." Firestar faded and left behind a cool mist.

Bramblestar awoke to the smell of fresh mouse and to the sound of his stomach rumbling. He looked around and found himself in a small cave. The walls were made of smooth gray stone and the roof curved into a dome at the top. Bramblestar tried to sit up but instant pain scorched though his lower body. He winced as the pain stopped. There were some herbs on his legs that he had never seen before. _Where am I?_ He thought. Just then a she-cat saw him awake and ran over to him. He didn't know this cat but her scent was very familiar. "Oh my goodness Bramblestar I thought you were dead! The she cat said. _Wait how does this cat know my name?_ Bramblestar wondered. "Bramblestar, you…. you don't remember me?" She asked with a hurt look in her eyes. Then it struck him. The cat was Jessy.

"Jessy"? Bramblestar asked. "Yes! It's me. I heard a cat yowl in pain. I ran to see what was going on. Then I see you almost getting killed by a fox! I remembered the training you had taught me about beating a fox. I attacked it and killed it. Then I brought you back her and gave you some healing herbs that Jayfeather had shown me before. I also had caught that rabbit right there." She pointed to the unmoving heap of fur with her tail. "Jessy I…I…I don't know what to say." Bramblestar said, his voice thick with emotion. She just smiled at him and said, "Bramblestar, you have already done enough when you rescued me back in the flood. I wanted to repay you. Also I have a question for you, Bramblestar. Why where you here and not with your clan?" Bramblestar just looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Jessy I left ThunderClan to come and find you. Me and Squirrelflight didn't work out together and my clan doesn't need me anymore. They need a strong leader like Squirrelflight.". "Bramblestar, Jessie exclaimed, don't talk about yourself like that! You were a very strong and great leader! You were the strongest cat I have ever met!" There were several moments of silence then Jessy spoke up, "I'm sorry about you and Squirrelflight." Bramblestar just looked down at his paws unmoving. Jessy spoke up again, "Ok Bramblestar get some rest and then we can talk later." She got up and touched her nose to his. Bramblestar had never been this happy before but it soon ended as she got up and walked out of the cave. He wasn't all that tired but sleep soon took him.

He woke to find himself in a big grassy field. He looked beside himself and saw Firestar padding towards him. "Did I make the right decision, Firestar?" Bramblestar asked. "Bramblestar that is not for me to decide. You have to make your own choices and stop looking up to me." Firestar responded. Bramblestar just nodded his head sadly. "So, why did you come to me in my dream, Firestar?" I didn't call you here Bramblestar. You did. Bramblestar was taken aback by his comment. "W-what do you mean. I didn't choose to dream this." "Bramblestar you need to learn to live without me always helping you. I will be here but I can't give you all of the answers you seek." Bramblestar understood what he meant. Now that he thought of it, he came to see Firestar almost every night without thinking about it. Before he could say anything else Firestar started to disappear. "No Firestar don't go!" Bramblestar yelled. It was too late; Firestar had already gone.

Bramblestar awoke again in the same position as when he went to sleep. There was a mouse in front of him the had Jessy's scent on it. He gulped it down in a few bites. He was thankful that Jessy was helping him gain back his strength. But he didn't want to be fed like a helpless kit so he decided to try to sit up. He winced again as pain went through his legs. He felt energy burning through him but he could barely walk. _So this is what Briarlight must feel like. I feel so useless_ , he thought. He hadn't left the cave for about 3 days and his paws itched it run but of course he couldn't. _Will I ever be able to walk again?_ This question haunted him.

Bramblestar was dozing off as Jessy entered the cave. Bramblestar woke immediately and felt a purr rise up in his throat. "Your finally awake sleepy head," Jessy teased. "Hey give me a break" he meowed motioning to his hind legs. Jessy just laughed and sat on the opposite side of the cave. Bramblestar had a burning question he had to ask Jessy. "What happened to your housefolk?" She sighed then said, "They never came back". Bramblestar was confused. "Then why didn't you come back to ThunderClan?" Bramblestar asked. "I told you to follow your heart which was to stay with Squirrelflight so I just lived on my own." Jessy responded. Bramblestar thought about this for a moment then asked "what will you do know since your taking care of me, a helpless cat that needs to be fed?" Bramblestar saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Bramblestar I will stay with you forever, even if your legs never work again". She walked over to him and brushed her muzzle under his. She pressed close to his side their fur touching. "Bramblestar I love you." She meowed. Bramblestar purred "I love you too Jessy."


End file.
